Who Takes This Bride?
by akaeve
Summary: Gibbs gives the team the run around, when he says he going to be a father. And there is going to be a wedding.


**Who takes this bride?**

He stood outside the church. He looked at his watch. The suit was…….well a suit. He didn't do suits unless he had to. To-day was one of those days. Grey, with a blue shirt, and he was wearing a tie. She was late. Maybe she had decided she didn't want to get married. No brides were allowed to be late. He had been a Marine, lateness was not tolerated, she should have known that. He saw the horse drawn carriage appear from round the corner. He squinted his eyes, the bride was radiant, well brides were supposed to be. As he looked on he could see Jenny smile. He looked across at Abby, she gave the thumbs up. The two boys, he looked down the isle, they were figgiting and elbowing each other. Special Agent Gibbs, smiled and looked towards the carriage, it stopped. The driver lowered the steps of the carriage and one Director Shepard got out and waited for the bride to stand. She held out her palm. The bride took it, and smiled.

"Come on, you can do it."

****

**Six Months Earlier.**

The phone rang in the bullpen of Special Agent Gibbs.

"Yep Gibbs." he listened and began to smile, "Ok, but I buy the coffee. Remember what happened the last time. You and coffee don't mix."

****

He met her at the coffee stall in the park. He handed her the cup.

"Now that's real coffee." he said smiling.

"How you know that's how I take mine." she questioned, sipping the hot liquid.

"I'm a Marine, I asked. Now Maddie what is this all about?" sipping the coffee from the lip, before looking at her face.

"I owe you. No, I told you I have no father, he died. I'm getting married in six months time……….and I was wondering………." she looked into Gibbs's eyes and smiled a watery smile.

"You want me to give you away?" he questioned looking at her face and then into the distance.

"Sorry…yes……..no……..I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, I shouldn't have asked……..I mean……..Kelly." as she stood up, "Thank you for the coffee, it was a stupid idea anyway."

"Maddie" he said, smiling and standing to face her. "It's not a stupid idea and I would be delighted. I just have one question. Are you doing this for me or for you?"

"Kelly." she replied. Gibbs nodded.

"Maddie?, call me Jethro."

"Thank you." as she wrapped her arms round his neck. "I won't let you down."

"Hey, I hope I don't let you down."

****

He bounced in to the office. His head held high. The security guy looked.

"You Ok Agent Gibbs?"

"Never better." as he headed for the elevator. He hummed to himself. The door opened and he shook his head, as the elevator rose he continued to smile. The door opened at his floor, he exited and aimed for his work-station.

"You fine Boss?" Ziva asked as he look at her superior.

"Never better Ziva." Gibbs replied.

"Gonna explain?" Tony enquired.

"I don't think I want to know." Tim answered keeping his head down.

"Going to be a father." Gibbs answered, placing his hands behind his head and smiling.

"Opps." Ziva whispered, "Anyone told Abby?"

"Better still, anyone going to explain to the Director." Tony replied.

"As Senior Field Agent, we think it would be appropriate if you explained the smile on Gibbs' face, to the woman who is now standing behind you." Tim responded not looking up from his computer.

"Explain, what to me? And why does Agent Gibbs have the look of a cat who has just got the cream?" Director Shepard now enquired.

"Excuse me, I have to got to the ladies." Ziva said looking at Tim and moving ever so quickly.

"Stop David. Now…….." looking at Tim and then Tony, "As Senior Field Agent and general nosey, know it all person, what are you going to tell me?"

"Director Shepard, Jen….Ma'am…………I have to run too. Chill in kidneys." as DiNozzo stood and started to turn.

"Oi, both stop, NOW. Agent McGee, what do you have to say?"

"Ma'am, nothing." Tim replied now standing and looking furtive, and seeing the look on Jens face, "Nothing, but Gibbs said he was going to be a father."

Director Shepard turned and looked at Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who was still grinning like a Cheshire Cat, "Gibbs, my office, now." she shouted turning and marching up the stairs to her office.

Gibbs continued to smile and followed the Director.

****

Director Shepard stood as she watched Agent Gibbs come into the room.

"Well?" she enquired

"Yes thank you Jen, couldn't be better." he replied.

"Jethro, I know you……….well I thought I did, but what's this, you becoming a father?"

"Jealous Jen. It's not what you think."

"How is becoming a father not what I think. You are old……………I mean old enough to know better. Did you not think of using something. How old is she? Are you going to marry her? Why am I asking all these questions? Jethro who is she?"

"Maddie Tyler." Jethro answered smiling

"WHAT……………GIBBS……………..JETHRO………." Director Shepard shouted at Gibbs. "You're old enough to BE her father." now looking decidedly bemused. "And stop smiling."

"I know. Great"

"Going to tell me how it happened?"

"Jen, want me to draw you a picture? I'm going to be a father, as is going to be a father. She wants me as her dad. She wants me to give her away at her wedding." he replied laughing, "What did you think?"

"I think I need a drink." as she poured a couple of bourbons, and passing one to Gibbs.

"How are we going to tell Abby?" Jen now asked sipping the golden liquid.

****

The music was high in the lab when Tony and Tim, followed by a very unsure Ziva entered.

"Hi guys, what can I do for you?"

"I……….would like to say how smart you are today." Tony answered. Looking at the mini-kilt and tartan tights, wondering if Ducky had seen.

"And how loud your music is." Ziva added, wishing she had put earplugs in.

"I would like to ask if you have heard anything………..news wise?" Tim ventured.

"About?" Abby asked, looking at the three.

"Nothing." the three replied turning to leave.

"Father Gibbs, I take it?" replying looking at the back of the threes necks that were getting extremely red.

"Yes." they replied in unison, turning round and facing her.

"How did you find out?" Tim asked quietly.

"New fangled modern technology." she replied smiling, and looking at their shocked faces, "It's called the mobile phone. Yep, Gibbs called me. He thought I'd better hear it from the horses mouth so to speak, and not find out from other sources."

"And……..and…….and………." Tim stammered

"And what McGee?" Abby quizzed.

"Not worried…………" he asked.

"Or jealous?" Ziva now enquired.

"Why should I be jealous. Best thing that could happen to papa bear. I mean to get the chance to be a father………..He also said I could be bridesmaid."

"He's getting married?" the three shouted.

Abby just smiled and turned back to her lab tests. Oh yes she knew alright, but she wasn't going to spoil Gibbs' fun. She just wondered if Ducky knew.

****

"Dr Mallard?" Ziva asked as she looked on at Ducky slicing up the body.

"Yes my dear, very interesting this bit, you would never have known. See look." he said pointing the scalpel at the body. "If I didn't know better I would say………."

"Ducky……….Gibbs………has he spoken to you?"

"Not in the last hour my dear, but what is bothering you. And may I say, your two co-workers. I had Tony down here, earlier he was quite, agitated. I told him that Jethro had a lot to think of in the next six months." as he turned away smiling. He didn't hear Ziva leave and run back to the bullpen.

"I have just spoken to Dr Mallard. He said Gibbs will have a lot to think of in the next six months. So she will be three months away then."

"The saying is three months gone." Tim answered.

"Whatever, we need to find out when he is getting married. We need to know why he never told us he had a girl friend."

"Do you think we could get the Director to find out more." Tim asked, now looking at Tony.

"I would say leave it the weekend. Maybe I should have a chat with him, man to man, so to speak."

****

That weekend Gibbs sat about. No he tidied the basement. He went for a walk in the park. He went to the book-store and bought a book. _Wedding Etiquette. _He started to read. The speech. The fathers speech. What could he say? He thought back the two years ago when Maddie had first come to ask him for help. Could he say something there? He couldn't say anything about Kelly. He would need to speak to Maddie and see what she wanted. He didn't want to be the _"pushy father."_

****

Monday saw the three at their work stations. Ziva was struggling with a pair of knitting needles and some white wool.

"What are you doing?" Tim enquired.

"What does it look like. I am going to knit Gibbs a shawl." Ziva retorted, dropping a stitch as she talked. "Now see what you have made me do."

"What you doing Ziva?" Gibbs questioned as he entered the room.

"I am knitting you a shawl. For your baby. You said you were going to be a father. I thought it would be nice."

Gibbs smiled, "How sweet Ziva, but be sure you don't put someone's eye out with those needles."

"Boss, when is the wedding? Is it someone we know? You know………."

"No DiNozzo I don't know what you mean." now beginning to smile.

"It's just that Ducky said you had a lot to think about in the next six months….and if you just found out you were going to be a father, that means, your intended is three months………..you know." Tony replied coughing, and looking down at his stomach.

"And Abby said she was going to be a bridesmaid." Tim butted in.

"So we were just enquiring." they all shouted at Gibbs. "You said you were going to be a father. Who is she?"

"I am going to be a surrogate father." Gibbs replied, shuffling the papers round his desk.

"Boss……… a surrogate father?" Tony now in turned asked, thinking back to when he had been rejected from the sperm bank.

"So Gibbs has more to offer than you Tony." Ziva laughed. "Maybe she wanted a Marine rather than a Baltimore cop."

"But who are you going to be surrogate too?" McGee quizzed. "Thought they didn't tell you unless you had a special blood group or something."

"Maddie Tyler." as he got up and walked away up the stair to the Directors office.

"MADDIE TYLER…………." they shouted looking up at Gibbs.

"You really should tell them the truth, Jethro." Jen said as she watched him approach, smiling.

"I know, but this is so much fun." he replied.

****

The phone rang on DiNozzo's desk.

"Yes Director, of course Director." he answered down the phone.

"Take it, that was the Director?" Tim asked sarcastically.

"She would like to see us in the conference room. Now." Tony replied. "Think we are going to be told something important and exciting?……… That we don't already know. Maybe we're getting an invite?"

"Come on Ziva, lets go and see shall we." Tim said as he looked at her. "Maybe we will find out the truth."

"Ahh the truth is out there." Tony replied, getting a dig in the ribs.

****

They arrived at the conference room. Tony coughed and knocked. He heard the voice, "Enter", he slowly opened the door and looked about. The occupants of the room could just make out two heads behind DiNozzo.

"Come in Agent DiNozzo, and bring the others." Director Shepard, said.

"Boy this is worrying, Sunday names." Tim whispered to Ziva.

They looked about. Gibbs was sitting at the head of the conference table. He had two bottles of champagne and glasses, on a tray. Jen indicated that the team sit. They sat.

"Now I know this is going to be a shock," she said looking at the faces, and then shooting a look at Gibbs, who was now grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat. "But Special Agent Gibbs has some wonderful news to tell you. Don't you Jethro?" now beginning to smile.

The team watched as Gibbs stood. "Unaccustomed as I am to making public speeches, I believe I will have to, in six months time." he spoke, looking at the faces of his team, "As you may be aware I said I was going to be a father. Somewhere along the lines of speech and your imaginations, you seem to have…………….."

"Jethro, just tell them please." Jen shouted.

Gibbs took a deep breath, "I 'm going to be a father, to Maddie Tyler, but in the meaning of Father of the Bride. Yes, Maddie is getting married in six months time, and asked me to give her away. What were you all thinking?" he asked, looking about.

"Well………." as Tony shook his head, " We thought…………."

"I thought I was going to be an auntie. And Abby said she was going to be a bridesmaid." Ziva added.

"I told Abby, to say what she did, and Ducky. They are both pleased as well."

"I, for one would like to congratulate you…….. Boss…" as Tim stood and offered Gibbs his hand.

"Thank you Tim. Now would you all like a glass of bubbly I might have to get used to it?" as he opened the bottle, with a bang and began to pour.

**Epilogue**

And this was how six months later the team were at a church, in the month of May.

Gibbs took Maddie's hand, the lace glove. He had his own thoughts. Would this have been what Kelly would have looked like. He looked into Maddies eyes, they were sparkling or was it moisture. His own began to fill, but he bit his lip and blinked them back. He cocked his arm and she took. Jen and Abby took some last minute pictures of the happy couple before dashing down the aisle to sit with the boys. Gibbs and Maddie heard the organist start to play the wedding march by Mendelssohn, and they began the walk down the aisle…………………

The End.


End file.
